Behind Enemy Lines
by mei lynn 64
Summary: Wanna hear a story? Wanna hear a story of two crossed-lovers. Enemy spies. One remembers, one has forgotten. To retell this story, we must go behind enemy lines. A story of how one lover tries to get the love of his life back. AkuRoku SoraxRiku others
1. Chapter 1

Want to hear a story? It's a tale of two lovers. Two forbidden lovers. In order to tell this tale we need to go behind enemy lines.

Let's introduce them. The lovers are spies for different agencies.

One of the lovers comes from an organization called Organization XII. This group doesn't have thirteen members, but started out with thirteen members. This organization has special powers that nobody knows about. They all go by code names. The lover we will know here is called '_Flurry of Dancing Flames.' _This organization is solely bent on protecting anybody who can benefit their cause. What is their cause is? Nobody knows. Their hearts are a mix of darkness and light. They are not twilight or nothingness though.

Our other lover is from an organization that nobody knows about. Their name is a secret. The spies that work for the organization use their real names when outside of their battles. They help anybody in need. Even if they are enemies. Their hearts are pure of light. They wish to rid the world of any and all darkness. Their job is the hardest of all. _"In every bit of light, their exists darkness. Even if you are in the darkest of tunnels, you need to keep a hold on your light and you will come out in the end."_ That is what they believe.

This is how our story started. But, maybe I should explain something first of all, huh?

My name is Axel. I am apart of Organization XII. This is how _my_ forbidden love story started. Who would have thought that a friend would have caused the chain reaction for everything to spiral downwards, at least in some eyes?

Let's begin the very first time I meet him. I won't go into great detail though. I was on a routine mission for my Superior. The building was going down, thanks to moi!

_"Hello? Whose their?" I heard a voice call out. I turned around as I tightened my grip on my __chakrams__._

_My emerald eyes scanned the room looking for any life that I might have missed. "Yeah. Where are you?"_

_"Over here!" The voice grunted. "I need a little help. I'm kinda stuck!" The voice called out to __me,_ _of all people, to help it. I guess the voice's owner couldn't see my trade mark red hair._

_I snorted at the fact that the voice wanted my help._

_I walked over to a medium sized pile of rubble and saw brilliant blond hair. I put away my chakrams and decided to have a fair fight. I started to push the rubble out of the way, while he tried to pull himself out._

_It took us about three minutes before he was finally free of the pile, thankfully it wasn't on fire._

_He bowed his head and started to speak. "Thank you for helping me out. The building started to burning down and I tried to get out, but some rubble came down and pinned me there."_

_"Sure, sure kid!" I said smirking. "Let's get out of here before we burn. Hope on!" I said turning around and bending down on one knee._

_"Uhh...." He said sheepishly. After a flaming wood beam fell down behind us, he carefully got on my back._

_As soon as he was on securely, I quickly stood up and ran out the door and down the stairs. When we got outside, I dropped him to the ground._

_When I turned around I was stunned. My mouth fell open as my eyes raked over his little body over and over again._

_He was short, blond, blue eyed, and pissed off. Pissed off is how he looked by the way. "My name's Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" I said my trade mark line while pointing to the side of my right eye._

_He cocked his head in the most cutest ways that I have ever seen. He stuck out his hand after a while later and smiled. "R-Roxas."_

_I grabbed his hand and shook it. His hand was soft, and I never wanted to let it go. Sadly, I had to let go when I caught a familiar scent in the air. "I-I've gotta go!" I said as I ran off in the opposite direction, hoping that he would leave too. If any of the other members ever found out that I let somebody live, it'd be my hide._

_"See you later, Axel!" I could barely hear him say. I turned the corner and caught a glimpse of him running away._

For the next three months, we kept running into each other. It took me until the beginning of the third month to figure out that we were enemy spies. We were secretly dating each other. Until the day that his leader, Ansem the Wise a.k.a. DIZ, took him away.

I see him once-in-awhile, he sees me too. He has no idea that we were once something.

Wanna hear a story? Wanna hear a story of two crossed-lovers. Enemy spies. One remembers, one has forgotten. To tell this story we must go behind enemy lines. A story of how one lover tries to get the love of his life back.

* * *

ok. so thanks to **BonneNuit** for telling me about everything that you did. it was really helpful. this is a re-do of A New Life, A New Beginning. the updates were slow cause i didn't even wanna do the story the way it was going. i wanted to do an akuroku story and nothing else. same with the friend who challenged me to do this story in the first place. there will be more of the Kingdom Hearts characters and less of any others. so i, yet again, thanks **BonneNuit** for helping me with your remarks. it was much appericated.

**THIS STORY IS DEDICATED TO MY FRIEND TERRA HOTARU. http:// .net/u/ 1526574/ terra_hotaru# GO CHECK HER OUT, _NOW!!_ SHE'S WICKED AWESOME!**

_~~_

Edit:

OK. So, yeah. Then only thing I did was go back and fix the few obvious errors here and there. So yeah. I'm gunna be doing that a few times just so you guys know.


	2. Alone in This Bed

_He was briskly walking down a small alleyway. He was looking for something.... or somebody? Blue eyes scanned the surrounding area, trying to find it._

_"OH!" He whispered as he ran forward and latched onto a tall figure with flaming red hair._

_"I've gotta go. Sorry babe. You may not be seeing me again." The tall red head stated as he pulled him off of his waist. He looked down and his eyes meet with tear filled blue eyes._

_"Why?" The small of the two said, voice cracking._

_The red head turned and started to walk off. The blue eyed boy tried to clasp onto his back, only to make a connection with the ground. "Don't go.... I need you." He whispered._

_~*}l{~*}l{_

Green eyes slowly opened and stared at a black ceiling. Axel closed his eyes slightly and yawned. He rolled over and placed his arm across the cold empty space on his bed. "That right...." Axel whispered as he fully closed his eyes. "You're gone."

Axel got up and crossed his room. There was a knock on his door and a blonde haired boy poked his head through. "Ro-oh, hey Demyx." Axel said as he rubbed one of his eyes.

"Hey, Ax? We just got transferred to this new school. I already know some people there. You'll know some of them too. When ever you're ready, we need to get going. Your uniform is in your closet. Remember, we're here to investigate some things." Demyx said as he closed Axel's door.

"I do?" Axel called back, but there was no answer.

With a sigh, he walked into his bathroom and turned on the shower. Once the water warmed up and was to his liking he stripped down and got in.

_~*}l{~*}l{_

He walked down the halls, his blonde spiky hair slightly bouncing with every step. His twin was on his left and to his twin's left was his boyfriend. He let out a soft sigh and slightly closed his eyes. He stared at his feet.

"Roxas?" His brother asked, concern lacing throughout his voice.

Roxas 'hmmm'ed in response.

"What's up?" His brother asked stopping in front of him and grabbing his shoulders.

Roxas let out a sigh and looked at the ceiling. "He had the dream again." Roxas twin's boyfriend said smirking.

Roxas glared at him. "Get out of my mind, Riku!" Roxas growled out through his gritted teeth.

Riku smirked. "Not my fault that you're an open book, _Roxie-poo._" Riku cooed evilly.

Roxas' twin slapped his shoulder and glared. "Stop!" He turned to face Roxas. "Do you need to talk? We could leave school."

"Thanks, Sora, but I'll be OK. You know-who would kill us if we did. We're supposed to be on the look out for anybody suspicious looking."

Riku snorted. "Every bodies suspicious. They've all got a guilty conscience. You should hear them. You worst of all, Roxas. You know that guy; it's not your fault he left, even if he's just a dream guy." Riku turned to him with a blank face.

Roxas punched him in the forearm and stomped off.

Sora watched as his brother walked off, he then turned to his boyfriend and slapped him across the chest. "Just because you have that ability, doesn't mean that you need to use it on Roxas!!" Sora huffed and stormed off to his first class.

_~*}l{~*}l{_

Axel walked down the hallway with Demyx to his right. Axel was half way listening to whatever Demyx was rambling on about. Axel let out a sigh.

Demyx stopped his ramblings once he figured out where they were. "We're at the office!" Demyx cheered as he held the door open for himself and Axel.

They walked to the front desk and up to a violet haired boy. The boy looked bored, had on thick rimmed emo glasses, and had half of his face covered with his hair. He looked up from the computer screen that he was at and stared at the two boys.

"HI!" Demyx cheered loudly as he halfway waved his right hand. "We're the new kids, we need our schedules.

"OK." The boy said getting up and walking over to a file cabinet. He pushed up his glasses with his fore fingers. He opened the first drawer and looked around through some files. He walked back over with two folders. "Hikari, Demyx?" The boy asked holding out one of the folders.

Said blonde mow hawk/mullet boy smiled and took the folder. "Thanks!"

"Emeriti, Axel." The boy said handing the folder to Axel. He walked from behind the counter and led them to the door. "The first page is your schedule, followed by something that your teachers have to sign stating that you went to their class for the day-that need to be returned-," He opened the door a led them down the hallway. "Then theirs the school schedule, with all of the days off, half days, and so on, the only lunchroom menu you'll ever get-I advise you to never eat there though-, you bus number and other information is the last page." He came up to a door and knocked on it. "This is your first class, Mr. Emeriti. My name is Zexion Denbrough. I'm your grades leader thingy. Whatever the school wants to call it."

The door opened it as a woman with brown hair and twisted braids on both sides of her face came out with a smile. "It's a pleasure, Zexion. I hardly ever see you anymore." The woman spoke in a soft voice that made both Demyx and Axel want to go and lay down for a nap. She was wearing mainly pink, aside from her shoes which were brown , and her hair ribbon which was red.

"Pleasure to you Mrs. Gainsborough." Zexion nodded his head. "This is Axel and Demyx. Demyx has you later on today and Axel is with you now." He turned to Axel. "This is your English teacher, Mrs. Aeirth Gainsborough. Demyx, let's get going to your next class." Zexion said as he started walking down the hall with a very nervous looking Demyx following him.

"Axel. It's good to finally have you with us. Come in, I'll give you your paper work and books." Aeirth said as she walked back into the class announcing that they have a new student.

Axel stepped through the door.

_~*}l{~*}l{_

"ROXAS!" a girl shouted down the hall.

Roxas turned and saw one of his friends coming at him with full speed. "What's up Naminé?" Roxas asked taking a step closer the blonde blue eyed girl.

She took several deep breaths before finally standing up straight and smiling at him. "I just saw Zexion leaving the office with two new kids! The were walking down the hall so fast that I didn't get to see what their faces were, but I did notice that one of them had blonde hair that was in a weir hair style, a cross-over between a mow hawk and a mullet! The other one had amazing red hair that spiked everywhere! Almost as bad as Sora's, but more like Riku's!" She exclaimed excitedly.

Roxas looked at her like she had a third eye. "Your happy why?"

Naminé huffed and rolled her eyes. She hooked her arm though his and started to lead him to his English class. "'Cause they might be the ones were looking for. I'll have Riku pick through their heads and I'll try to see what I can get through my drawings." She whispered. "You're late, by the way."

"Oh? Your not?" Roxas quirked an eyebrow.

"Nope! Mrs. Yuffie said that I had to leave to go get Mr. Leon. You know, Mrs. Yuffie is always watching our first block?"

Roxas nodded and let go of her arm. "Roxas. I ran into Riku, and he said that I needed to talk with you about your dreams. Are they still about that red headed guy?"

Roxas nodded and sighed. "I can't help but feel that he let me down, but it was my fault. That I was really close to him. You know?"

Naminé nodded and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "You know what? I have a feeling that you're going to see him some time soon. He's not a dream, you know. I've seen it!" She exclaimed as she ran off towards the teacher's work room.

Roxas slightly smiled at the fact and knocked on the door. He then opened it and walked up to his teacher.

"It's a pleasure that you decided to join us, Mr. Smithheart. Why are you so late?"

"Sorry. I got tied up in my thoughts." Roxas said as he went and sat down in his seat.

"It's quite alright, Roxas. Please don't do it again."

"Promise Mrs. Aeirth." Roxas said as he stared out the window.

She went back to explaining where commas went in sentences.

Roxas didn't know that he was being stared at by a certain red head. '_Am I dreaming?'_ He thought to himself. '_No way he's here! I need to talk to him! No! I can't!'_

'_Why not?' _his inner self argued.

' '_Cause o his leader. He wiped his memories clean! Remember?'_ Axel snarled and proceeded to halfway watch the teacher at the front.

'_So? That doesn't mean that you can't talk to him! How long have you been dreaming of him? And what about that dream from last night?! You know your dream abilities!'_ His inner self demanded/snarled back at him.

They spoke in unison; '_If the only person I'm in love with is dreaming about me, then he will remember me after a while.'_

'_Right thanks.'_ Axel thought. He waited for the bell to ring so he would have a chance to talk to his blonde haired, blue eyed angel.

* * *

-rubbing eyes-OK! So I'm like almost done with the next chapter....then I realized that I never posted this chapter here....-lays head down-OK. So if nobody knows this:

I OWN NOT A THING! I ONLY OWN THE MP3 I LISTENED TO WHEN WRITING THIS CHAPTER! **BACK OFF! DUUN SUE MEH!**-whispers-you'd only get my shiney box.

Anywhoo....This is a gift fic thinggy for my friend Terra Hotaru: http://www. / u/1526574/terra_hotaru This is her hot cookie cause she helped me out with something....I forget what it was....then again I'd forget my own birthday....-rubs back of neck- ANYWAYS! Go check her out. She rocks.

Now, if nobody minds-in this stories case nobody really will-Imma go off to bed. This story was bugging me for some reason and now I actually have the feeling I'm gonna get to sleep for a few hours before my dogs attack me! YAY ME! lol-runs off to curl up in a ball-

P.S.~ I SHALL LOVE YOU FOREVER AND A DAY IF YOU TELL ME IF/WHERE I MADE MISTAKES! I REALLY WANNA KNOW!


	3. Sweet Dreams?

_Sweet Dreams Are Made of These...._

_Sweet dreams are made of this  
__Who am I to disagree?_  
_Travel the world and the seven seas_  
_Everybody's looking for something_

Roxas felt a sharp poke to his back and slightly turned to face his friend Hayner.

"Roxas! Don't let me forget to tell you something about your friend Zexion later on, OK? It involves Seifer." Hayner said as he sat back in his seat.

Roxas gave a firm nod and went back to taking notes.

Roxas started to pack his things when he heard the bell ringing signaling that it was time to leave for their second block. He waited by the door for his friend to come out, still not noticing a certain red head following his every move.

"What did you have to tell me?" Roxas asked as they stood outside the door.

"That Seifer is gonna fight him Friday for 'being the way he is.'" Hayner used his fingers for the last part as quotations and got a flat bored look on his face. "Really man, I'd help...."

"No need to. I'll have a talk with Seifer to clear some things up. If he really is going to fight him, then I'll have to try and steer him in a different course of action. If he still insists on fighting Zexion...." Roxas released a sigh.

"I understand. You know I'd help though, right?" Hayner said placing a hand on Roxas' shoulder.

"Yeah I know. You'd get into some deep shit with your mom and then your parole officer. You and Zexion are still cool with each other right?"

Hayner nodded. "Unless he's still mad about the whole orange paint thing....Well, I'd better get going before this damned bell rings." Hayner turned and started to walk off. "Later Rox!" He called over his shoulder.

Roxas started to walk to his second block class.

He never noticed the red head still waiting in his class smirking as he heard what he did. _'So....My angel turned devil did he?'_ He smirked as he walked up to the teacher to get his paper signed.

"Sign this for me please Aeirth-sama?" Axel held out the paper with a polite smile.

"Japanese are we now? Or just a few words and phrases?" Aeirth asked taking the paper and signing it.

"Words and phrases. My last school taught it." Axel walked out of the class room before turning around to say; "Shitsurei shimasu!" while waving.

_}{~*}{~*_

Demyx walked down the hallway with Zexion next to him. Demyx was listening to Zexion go on about the classes and teachers that he hated. Turns out that Zexion was a junior three senior classes and only hated his music class...._WAIT! He hates music?! What's wrong with him?!_

"Why do you hate music?" Demyx asked looking down the hallway with a serious expression plastered on.

Zexion looked up at him and shrugged. "Never really cared for music. I mean, sure I like listening to it....just not playing or writing it. You know? I'd rather read and write."

Demyx nodded. "OK then. So long as your not musically challenged!" Demyx laughed while Zexion just kept walking.

"So, we have the same next three classes?" Demyx asked after a moment of silence.

Zexion nodded. "Yeah. So, are you going to turn me in?" Zexion had a serious face plastered on now.

Demyx looked down at Zexion with confusion in his eyes and written all over his face. "What do you mean?"

_}{~*}{~*_

Roxas stepped into his History class and sat down in his usual seat waiting for Sora to walk through the door.

"What's up Mr. Eric?!" Roxas waved and took his normal seat beside the teachers desk.

"Sleep...." Mr. Eric replied rubbing his eyes while stifling a yawn.

"Mrs. Ariel and Melody kept you up all night again?" Roxas asked raising an eye brow.

Eric nodded. "Melody just wants to stay up and play and Ariel tries her best...."

"Go home then. You know the quarters almost over and we know what we need to know."

"Can't. I'd rather stay for a little longer, ya'know?" Mr. Eric said as he got up to leave. "I'm going to get some coffee, I'll be right back."

"Right." Roxas said as he watched Sora walk past him.

Sora came in and sat in his seat. "Where's Mr. Eric going?"

Roxas sighed and explained. "So. You and Riku still have the same classes?"

Soar nodded. "Yup! I'm still loving that I bribed the counselors to NOT change his schedule! Think he will ever find out?"

Roxas shook his head. "As long as you keep that barrier up, and as long as he's still an idiot, then no. He won't ever find out." Sora laughed and the bell rang.

"OK! Listen up! You will be doing make up work! So, as I hand out your reports, everything that is a blank, I need it by the end of the day. So, get your books out." Mr. Eric said coming in and sitting down.

"Sora, we need to have a talk with Seifer. OK? I kinda figured that you might wanna come with me. Do you want to?" Roxas whispered leaning over his desk to Sora's.

"OK. What's he doing this time?" Sora whispered back.

Roxas leaned back in his desk and turned to face their teacher. "Mr. Eric? President Zexion needed us to help him with something for the up coming dance for the juniors. He said that we were going to be gone the whole class block. May we go now? The faster we meet up with him, the sooner we get all of this done."

Mr. Eric nodded taking a sip of his coffee. "Right. Just let me write you a pass and print out your reports."

"OK. Thanks." Roxas said gathering his things. "I'll explain when we get out. Promise."

Sora nodded and gathered his things up too.

They waited in front of his desk for their passes and reports. "Good luck with whatever your doing. Stay out of trouble boys, OK?"

They nodded and left the classroom and started down the hallway with Roxas in the lead.

"So, what's up?" Sora asked digging around in his bag for something.

"Seifer is gonna fight Zexion this Friday for, as Hayner put it, 'being the way he is.' So I'm going to have a nice little chat with him to see if he won't just drop it or have a fight at the Struggle arena during the competition."

"Best of luck with that. You wanted me here for lookout didn't you?" Sora asked while sticking a piece of gum in his mouth and blowing a bubble.

"That, and I didn't think you would want to miss getting out of class early!" Roxas laughed a little. "Plus, now you can skip legally and go and see Riku!"

Sora smiled and shook his head slightly.

They walked the rest of the way in silence to the Zoology room.

_}{~*}{~*_

Zexion was sitting right beside Demyx in their Literature class. They had all but one class together.

_'This is a damned conspiracy theory! I mean, how in the world does_ he_ get into this class! Sure, I can understand the Advanced Music class. He's a genius with music! I remember....'_ Zexion shook his head and sighed. _'I wonder if he remembers me....doubt it. Everything Naminé does, she makes sure it's done correctly. No room for mistakes in her book. Then again....'_

Zexion looked over to Demyx and eyed him up and down. _'Still the same old love child of the Mow Hawk and mullet.'_ Zexion turned back to the front of the class room and smiled a small, almost invisible, smile.

Demyx looked back over to Zexion with a confused look. _'I wonder what he meant when he said that. Why is he so familiar looking too? If it kills me, and I'm sure it will, I'll figure out who the heck he is!'_ Demyx narrowed his eyes as he caught sight of a small, invisible smile on the slate haired males face.

_}{~*}{~*_

Roxas knocked on the Zoology door while Sora leaned against the opposite wall looking up and down the hallway for on coming teachers.

A tall dark man came out of the door with a giant smile on his face. "Why, hello! What can I do for you two boys?"

Roxas smiled back. "We need to see Hayner if you don't mind Mickey! It will only take a second! We need to tell him something that President Zexion told us!"

"Of course! One second! I'll have him out here for you!" Mickey went back inside with a slight chuckle and Seifer replaced him.

"Why the heck are you going to fight Zexion?" Roxas asked as Seifer walked down the hallway to stand in front of the lockers.

"Because. He's a fag. It's not right that he all over every straight guy in the school." Seifer laughed at Roxas horrified face.

Sora popped another bubble and it was like what happened in Roxas' head.

The next the that Seifer knew, his feet were dangling off of the ground and Roxas had his arm pinned to his throat. "What? You fag too?" Seifer laughed and Roxas slammed his head into the lockers.

"Your gonna leave him alone, otherwise your gonna have to fight me Friday! Not him you ass hole!"

_}{~*}{~*_

Axel was walking back from the bathroom when he heard somebody being slammed into the lockers.

He looked behind him to see a teacher coming out of their classroom to see what was going on.

"_Your gonna leave him alone, otherwise your gonna have to fight me Friday! Not him you ass hole!"_ A voice said from around the corner.

Axel walked faster around the corner when he recognized the voice as Roxas'.

_}{~*}{~*_

Sora popped another bubble as a redhead walked briskly around the corner. Sora's mouth fell open at the sight and his gum fell out of his mouth and onto the floor.

The redhead turned to Sora and smirked. "Oi! I don't mean to be rude!" The redhead turned back to face the blonds. "But, there is a teacher coming around the corner. Just kinda figured that you would want to let Seifer go so he can go back to class and you guys might want to run off."

Roxas turned around and let Seifer drop. "Thanks...." Wide blue eyes turned up to acidic green.

"What's with the commotion!" A teacher yelled coming around the corner. "Do you have passes?"

Axel raised his bathroom pass as Sora raised his and Roxas' pass. Seifer just turned to go back into his class room as the teacher nodded and walked off.

Axel extended his hand for Roxas to shake. "Axel Emeriti. Nice to finally meet you Roxas."

Roxas took his hand and shook it. "How do you know my name?" Roxas asked. He couldn't tear his eyes away from Axel's.

"We have first block English together." Axel replied easily not letting go of Roxas' hand.

"Right...." Roxas trailed off.

Sora growled and walked up to the pair. "Well.. Nice to meet you, I'm his twin Sora Strife. We have to be leaving now. Places to be and people to meet up with. I'm more than sure you two will see each other again outside of your English class!" Sora said as he ripped their hands away and dragged Roxas down the hallway.

Axel didn't make any move to leave for his class, instead watching Roxas as he tried to get away. _'Just like last time....'_

Roxas got free and walked over to where he was standing before. "So....What are your other classes?"

Axel handed him his schedule without a word. Roxas tore his eyes away from Axel's face and read over the paper. "Oh! We have two classes together! First block English and fourth block Computer Class."

"Really? Well, I'd better get going, see you fourth block kid!" Axel waved over his shoulder as he walked back inside of his class room.

"B-bye...." Roxas waved as Sora, yet again, dragged him off.

They got outside and Sora was rambling on about something that Roxas wasn't listening too. It was going in one ear and out the other, as their aunt always said about the twins.

_'I wonder who he really is. He has the scent about him that I love and I know from somewhere. Like __burning matches and cinnamon....And not just that....His hair is the same shade as from my dreams. His eyes....and the tattoos....I've seen him from somewhere. The only question is where have I seen him? I mean, he might not be the same person from my dreams, but he could know something about them....right? No. I'm jumping to conclusions. Although, he is the closest match I've seen so far. Then again there was Reno, but he doesn't have the same scent. Just gun and bullets. Where have I seen him before?! His name even sound familiar! Damn it! Axel, who the hell are you?!'_

Sora placed a hand on Roxas' shoulder and shook it lightly. "Roxas?"

Roxas looked up at Sora's worried face and smiled. "Yeah? What's up?"

Sora removed his hand. "Well, it's just that I've been talking to you for the past thirty minutes."

"OK?"

"Well, I've been saying that I'm straight for Kairi and that I'm gonna leave Riku and make Kairi leave Olette for me and that Aqua has the biggest crush on Riku and that I was gonna hook them up. All you've been saying is 'uh-huh' and 'right.' "

Roxas dead panned. "Sorry Sora! I-I didn't mean too!" They were silent for a few minutes as they walked to the Ven's Advanced History class where Riku was. The silence was broken by Roxas saying; "You're not really gonna leave Riku for Kairi are you?"

Sora laughed and ran to the class as the bell rang.

Roxas let out a sigh as he walked back to his building for his next class.

_}{~*}{~*_

Riku walked out of his class to a laughing Sora. He walked up to his boyfriend and threw his arm around Sora's shoulders and walked to their next class.

"What's so funny?" Riku asked with a smile on his face.

Sora took deep breaths and looked up at Riku with his famous lop sided grin. "Roxas. He said something funny. It's an inside joke! Nothing to worry about though!"

"Oh...." Riku said as they entered their Math class.

_}{~*}{~*_

Roxas was sitting in one of his only class without that guy he had just meet. He sighed and laid his head down closing his eyes. _'I wonder if I'm right about him....He might be able to explain those dreams....' _Roxas let out a soft yawn slipping into a sleep.

"_Rooooxxxassss...." A voice lazily echoed in the dark black room he was in._

Roxas groaned and sat up rubbing his head a little bit. "Wha....Whose there?" Roxas asked as the lazy echo started to giggle.

"_That's none of your business there buddy!" The voice laughed some more. Then somebody stepped forward. They were dressed, the top piece that is, in a tan-ish rages wrapped around the body. The top went up to the chin, having a belt go across the front part, and connected to a hat that covered their top half of their face and had two buttons for eyes and points similar to that of ears. The underneath was a deep brown color. They had blue cloth wrapped around their arms. Wrapped around their left leg was brown and silver cloth connecting to a yellow shoe and on their right was mid thigh stocking covered by a leg protector and also attached to a yellow shoe."Just know that you, my dear Roxie, are dreaming. I'm here to help you out! Here! Take a look at this!"_

A small picture materialized out of nowhere and floated in front of Roxas for a few minutes before said boy took the picture. Roxas blinked at the picture for a few minutes before saying, "It's blurry."

_The person laughed a little and waved it off. "It's only blurry now cause your still dreaming!"_

Roxas dead panned. "May I know your name now?"

"_Well. Since you asked so nicely...." The voice dragged out the last word. "I am not allowed to tell you my name personally at the very moment! I can, however, tell you this; I am the champion of the earth and the sky. I am the conqueror of evil. The single white rose of Wutai." The person had been waving their arms around like a mad man. "That! Is all I am allowed to tell you! Now!" She, Roxas had just figured out that the voice was in fact female, rushed towards Roxas. "Show me what you can do!" She shouted as she started to attack him._

_}{~*}{~*_

Riku walked down the hallways with Sora close behind him looking for Roxas.

"Riku?" Sora mumbled looking at his feet while walking.

Riku simply 'hmmed?' in response.

"Why do you think we're getting a mission on top of this mission? I mean.... I know our original mission was to make sure that Roxas and Axel never met again. It hasn't been long enough for the boss to find out....Do you think that maybe...."

Riku sighed as they reached Roxas' class. "I have no idea Sora. All I know is that we completed our very first mission." Riku knocked on the door.

"She's on her job now. I can sense it. Do you really think the Three Trials are going to work?" Sora whispered. Riku gave him no answer.

_}{~*}{~*_

Roxas was jumping left and right dodging all of her attacks. Roxas got knocked down to the ground by a giant Origami that was thrown at him. Roxas let out a gust of air and it made contact with his stomach, successfully knocking him flat on his bottom.

"_What a shame....I really thought that you had it in you. Really. What was he thinking? There's no way that I could help you.... That's it." She threw up her arms in defeat. "Before I even begin to help __you, you have to be strong enough to help yourself. That is, mentally, physically, and emotionally. Be able to stand strong and defeat me in battle physically, then you must go on to beat somebody else in battle mentally which will be my partner, my other partner shall come and try you emotionally. Defeat all three of us in order to regain your lost memories. We will, however," she moved to where she was standing directly above Roxas looking down at him, "give you small hints like this picture. It's up to you to fully remember the one thing you cherish though. If what you used to say was true, it should be only a matter of time before you remember everything. Remember, even if we can't fully help you that you can't give up on this. It is very important!" She started to walk off into the black void distance._

Roxas shot his eyes open with a shock. He took in a small breath and sat up slowly. He looked down and saw a small envelope where his head was. His name was written on it in think marks.

Roxas looked up when he heard a knock at the door.

* * *

OK! SO I'VE DEVELOPED AN EYE TWITCH FROM THIS CHAPTER! ITS THE PART WHERE ROXAS GOES TO TALK WITH SEIFER!-headdesk- OK. So this is still dedicated to my sister Terra.

That's a lot of words, nee?! 3,596 words to be correct!:D It's because I was up really late. Being grounded from my jumpdrive and having to write where I thought I left off!XD

So yes. This will be the longest chapter in the story more than likely unless my mom decided to take my jumpdrive and laptop to read EVERYTHING and then DELETE some 'mature' pics that people have sent me....XD I have backups left!!:D Dunn worry!!

OH! The person, akuroku fan on fire (http://www. /u/1712270/), gave me my VERY FIRST threat on a story.-clears throat- Which is why I shall now say that I will use my new found kunai (throwing knives) and the element of thunder to help protect myself until the time is right and I shall hire a body gaurd!XD For I am Larxene from Organization XII!! On dA that is!

Axel, Roxas, Hayner, Sora, Riku, Demyx, Zexion and all others belong to Square Enix  
Mickey, Eric, Ariel, Melody and all others belong to Disney  
Sweet Dreams(are Made of These) brlongs to the writer/s, singer/s, producer/s, manager/s of the Eurythmics.

**_I OWN NOTHING!_**

P.S.~ Please, I beg you guys, TELL ME IF I DIDN'T DESCRIBE THAT 'MYSTERY' PERSON CORRECTLY!! OK! I love you ladies/gentlemen! Bye-bye!-stretches, yawns, and curls up in a ball-


	4. Fading Memories

_Fading Memories_

_Riku Kaskie. Known abilities; mind reading and skilled with sword fighting. Known weaknesses; Sora Strife, brother to Roxas and Cloud Strife. Ages; 17. Born on March 16, 1991. Any new information still pending...._

Roxas looked up when he heard a knock at the door.

Roxas' art teacher, Mrs. Alice, walked to the door. Her blue dress swaying as she walked and her shoes making stomping noises with each step.

"Yes? How may I help you?" She asked as she opened the door only enough so that her head could pop out.

Roxas heard some muted replies and watched as Alice got stiff and then relax as she closed the door and walked over to Roxas. "Roxas, your brother needs you. Something about Cloud chasing a white rabbit and falling down a hole."

Roxas chuckled and nodded. "Sounds like Cloud. Thanks Mrs. Alice." Roxas started to pack his things when he remembered Axel. "Oh...." He looked around the room for somebody. "There."

_}{~*}{~*_

Axel was seated in his History class just thinking about his upcoming meeting with Roxas.

_'I wonder if he really remembers me or if it's just in my head....'_

Axel was startled from his thoughts by a light tapping from his left side. "Would you like to see?" The small girl said as she quickly with drew her hand and placed it over her fist that was over her chest.

"See what?" Axel asked raising a small, thin eye brow.

The girl giggled and opened her hands and blew some shiny dust onto Axel.

"Wha...."Axel trailed off as his body started to disappear. Axel lost all ability to move and of his body parts.

_}{~*}{~*_

Axel jumped when he fully gained control of his body. He took a defensive stance summoning his Chakrams with a blaze of fire. "Where are you, you little imp?!" He shouted.

The little girl just giggled. "CATCH ME IF YOU CAAAAN!!" She giggled some more as she too appeared.

"Well, since you told me so nicely to catch you...." Axel said as he glared at her. "I think I just will!" Axel lunged at her as she quickly dodged to the right.

She laughed, then said; "I caught Axel Emeriti!!" She then danced off into the distance. "Do you want to see? Want to see what happened to that poor little boy on the last day?"

"Poor little....ROXAS!" Axel shouted as he ran after her as fast as he could, throwing his Chakrams as he ran. Always missing her by the slightest.

The girl danced, her wavy pale white hair flowing after her. Suddenly she stopped and stood in front of Axel as he ran at her growling. She giggled as he threw his Chakrams at her, then she laughed at his shocked expression as they bounced off of her and fell to the ground with a clattering sound. "Want to see? Want to see what that poor, poor little boy saw when you oh so cruelly left him that oh so horrible day?!"

Axel just stared at her before calling back his weapons. "What did you do to Roxas?!"

The girl 'tsk'ed and shook her head. "The Roxas that you speak of has long since died." She smiled and tilted her head to the side at Axel's wide, confused eyes. "What?" She glared at him, her voice dripping with ice. "Your the one who did it to him! It's all your fault! Remember that day?" She held out her hand as a small window opened up.

"_OH!" I whispered as I ran forward and latched onto the tall figure that I loved so much. His flaming red hair stuck to his face and flattened down by the rain that was pouring down._

"_I've gotta go. Sorry babe. You may not be seeing me again." He stated as he pulled me off of his waist. My eyes watered at what he just said. I looked up into his beautiful jade greed eyes that held all the love in the world. But....nothing was held in them now. Nothing but hate and regret._

"_Why?" I asked, my voice cracking._

_My first and only love started to walk off as he whispered the three words I never wanted to hear in my world, though I tried my best to ignore him. "I hate you."_

_I tried to grab onto his back, only making myself fall and meet the pavement below me. My tears being washed away with the rain that fell. "Don't go.... I need you...." I whispered._

_I don't remember how it happened, but the next thing I knew I was running all the way to his headquarters. The only thing going through my mind was;_ "I'll change. I'll do anything you want me too. Just, please, don't mean what you said to me. Just last night you told me that you loved me more than anything...."

_I don't even think I remembered screaming as somebody from my group landed on the ground beside me, picked me up, and started to run off. The only thing I know that I did was struggle to get out of their grip to continue running to his base._

"_Stop struggling or else I'll drop you! We might not get along all to great, but your brother will kill me if you fall." A voice said in my ear._

_I stopped struggling matter of a fact, I stopped everything that I did. I was just there in somebodies arms. Their warmth barely reaching my cold numb body._

_For six.... Count 'em! Six weeks I sat and ignored any and everybody who came my way._

_Sadly, I still had missions to do and the Superior noticed it._

"_ROXAS!" He yelled at me as he came closer to me._

_I still refused to leave my room to go anywhere other than to the bathroom. I hardly even ate. I didn't say anything, just looked up at him._

_His eyes pierced right through me and that's when I noticed Naminé behind him, her eyes cast to the floor. "It has come to my attention that you had a secret lover. A boyfriend if you will...."_

Axel fell to the ground and clutched at his head. "NO! I-I didn't mean it like that! I never meant to say 'I hate you' to his face! I thought he couldn't hear me! I had no choice but to do it! Roxas! I'm so....I'm so sorry...." Axel cried out to nobody.

The girl had long since moved to another window.

Axel looked back up to the window in front of him as it started to play again.

"_It's quite alright my dear boy that you had a boyfriend. HOWEVER! I will not tolerate treason!" I started to shake at his words. How did he find out about Axel!? "You have been dating somebody in Organization XIII. You either erase your memories of him or he will die. Your choice. Take a pick. Remember though, this is permanent! Naminé will never be able to give your memories back and we both know that death isn't easily undone!" He walked to the door and shut it. He then turned back to me._

"_I...." I had to make a choice. Did I want him dead? Sure, I was mad at him for doing that, but I didn't want him dead. I also didn't want to have my memories gone for good. With that choice at hand though I had to.... "choose to give up my memories." I whispered._

_He, DiZ a.k.a. Ansem , smiled that evil all knowing smile at me before snapping his fingers. The room got dark as I fell asleep._

Axel stared at the window with wide eyes, blinking slowly. "So....he saved me even after I said that to him. Sunshine, you never fail to amaze me."

"Want to see? Want to see his only memory of you left?" Axel shot up and ran after the fading voice. "Catch me if you can! Hurry though! Strike! Fight! Catch!"

Axel summoned his Chakrams again, realizing that the first time he was only supposed to chase after her. This time though, he was going to have to hit her.

He threw both of them in a spinning ring of fire, just barely missing her.

"OH! Nice shot! You have better aim now that you know he has a memory of you!" She turned to face him. "My turn now!" She pulled out a small gun and shot at him.

Axel dodged to the right and got hit in the shoulder. "Ah!" He grabbed his shoulder and felt wetness.

"BULLS EYE!" She turned around and ran faster. "One point for me!"

"What the...." Axel moved his hand to look and see how deep the gun shot wound was and noticed that it was just water. "Hell....?" He finished as a small light cycle appeared beside him. Axel grinned and hopped on.

"My turn." He muttered and sped after her.

"OH! I see you found it!" She pulled out her gun and tried to shoot Axel again.

Axel grinned and slowed down and moved to her right. He threw one of his Chakrams at her and hit her leg. She stumbled a little bit but kept running. She turned and shot him in his face while Axel threw both of his Chakrams and hit her in both arms.

She fell to the ground and started to cry. "Awww.... No fair! You got three points! You win!" She wiped her tears away and held up her hand summoning up a mirror. "Now. Look into the mirror and you'll be able to see the only memory that he fully remembers you in." She held out the mirror to him. "One thing first though!" She said as she snatched the mirror back. "He doesn't remember your name. He won't until the next time he dreams about this memory. Sadly though, he only believes that this is a dream, nothing real! After this is over with, you may return to your world. Everything will be the way that you left it. I stopped time and pulled you out of the picture."

She handed Axel the mirror and Axel looked into it. Axel looked into it for about ten minutes.

"You crazy bitch! I only see myself!" Axel glared up and saw nobody in front or beside him. He didn't even sense her anywhere around. "Wha...."

A giggling voice resounded as a bright light flashed before him.

The next thing Axel knew he was back in his History class sitting in the back row, last seat, beside the window over looking the parking lot.

"Crazy....WAIT! Was she...." Axel grinned as he watched the clock eat the time away.

_}{~*}{~*_

"Roxas. We have a mission." Sora bounced up and down in his spot.

Riku followed his boyfriend jumping up and down with his eyes. He sighed and held onto his shoulder. "Sor, why so happy that we have a mission?"

They were walking in the parking lot to Riku's car. "Because," Roxas called out, gripping the envelope in his pocket, "we get paid after every mission gone right."

Riku thought about this for a minute before nodding in approval. "That's right."

The rest of the walk was done in silence. The car ride to their headquarters was silent too, well, excluding Sora's off key singing and Riku trying to shut him up.

Roxas looked down in his hands when he thought nobody was looking and tried to open the envelope. "I wouldn't open that until later on, Rox. Ansem just might take it." Riku piped up while looking in the rear view mirror. Sora had turned around in his seat and was staring at him. Half his face visible.

Roxas shoved the envelope back in his pocket and smirked. "Right. Let's get going."

They got out of the car and started to walk down the hallways.

The hallways were pure white with only a few vases with roses lining the walls. The vases had their groups symbol. A heart with a crown in the middle.

They walked up to a giant pair of white doors that had rose designs on them. The center being, of course, their symbol only ten times bigger.

* * *

OK! So it's like 3:31 in the morning. Because of thislittle suck chapter I haven't slept. I WOULDN'T FRICKIN' LET ME!." If I kill the story off would anybody miss it??:D

Anywhoo.... I am currently going through some heavy family issues and, until they are....put to rest, updates might be a liitle slower than they are already. So, don't hold me against it if I don't update soon. I just mainly wanna read. Faster to close out of the internet than it is to do the Open Office Document....-.-'

Anyways, I wanted to show _some_ AkuRoku, but not much. Not yet at least. I also wanted some Axel in a chapter.

So, if nobody minds me saying this; GOOD NIGHT PEOPLES!!-yawns and curls up in ball under blankets-

**_DISCLAIMER: MAYBE ONE DAY I SHALL OWN THEM, BUT NOT TODAY! SADLY. BUT! UNTIL THEN I SHALL CONTINUE DOING WHAT I LOVE, BEING A FAN GIRL OF THESE LOVELY SMEXY BOYS!:D JUST SO YOU KNOW, YOU SHALL KNOW WHEN I OWN ANY PART OF THE KINGDOM HEARTS AWESOMENESS! AXEL AND ROXAS WILL BE TOGETHER, AFTER AXEL TRIUMPHUNT RETURN AND ROXAS 'HACKING' HIS WAY OUTTA SORA! KAIRI WILL GET A MAJOR SUNBURN AND HAVE TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL, BEING GONE FOR SO LONG WILL MAKE RIKU AND SORA COME OUT TO EACH OTHER....BLAH....BLAH....BLAH....BLAH.... YOU GET THE DRIFT!_**


End file.
